Whatsername
by Slashzilla
Summary: Erik has been living in the Opera House alone. See what happens when Raoul and Christine pay a visit. ONE SHOT SONG FIC The song belongs to Green Day.


Erik stood on the roof of the Opera House, getting drenched by rain. He had found himself wondering about Christine and that fop, Raoul lately. He hadn't really meant to be thinking of them, but it seemed he couldn't help himself. He remembered the way he had tried to force Christine to love him. '_Can't believe I was so stupid_,' Erik thought derisively. He no longer had to worry about being seen by someone or threatening anyone. The Opera House stood empty now. After Christine and Raoul left, it seemed no one was interested in opera anymore. People stopped coming, seats stopped selling, salaries stopped being paid, and finally, the Opera House had gone bankrupt. And none of it was even Erik's fault. At that, he had to laugh. All the trouble he had gone through, and the Opera House finally goes bankrupt, but it had nothing to do with him. In fact, everyone thought he was dead. It was a common misconception. Peering closely to the people rushing to get home to their loved ones, their fireplaces, their favorite chairs, Erik thought he saw a familiar woman hurrying along the street.

**_Thought I ran into you down on the street,  
_**

**_Then it turned out to only be a dream,  
_**

**_I made a point to burn all of the photographs,_  
**

_**She went away and then I took a different path,**_

'_It can't be! Not Miss Daae! Well, Mrs. de Chagny now, I suppose…_' Erik thought frantically. '_How long has it been? 2, 3 years? My God, she's just as beautiful as ever. I wonder if her voice is still as it was. That of an angel's…_' Erik watched as that familiar woman ran into the arms of a familiar man. '_Still with the fop, I see. I wonder of he's good in bed? I mean, sure they love each other, but if he can't satisfy in the bedroom, then what good is he?_' Obviously, Erik was still a bit hopeful.

**_I remember the face,  
_**

**_But I can't recall the name,  
_**

**_Now I wonder how Whatsername has been_**

**_Seems that she disappeared without a trace,_**

Staring, Erik was startled when they turned to enter the Opera House. '_What the blue blazes are they doing!_' He thought as he watched them enter the lobby and look around. "I wonder, Raoul, if the Phantom is still here." Christine said wistfully. "I would so like to meet him, he who inspired my voice, one more time." Raoul smiled and put an arm around her waist and said to Christine, "If he is, I doubt he'd wish to see us, Mon couer. When last we saw him, he didn't seem very happy." Christine sighed. "Oui, oui, I know that Raoul, but I would so like to tell him about little Erik, and how he holds his uncle Erik in such high esteem." Erik was beyond shocked when he heard those words. '_Little Erik? Uncle? Moi? Non, it cannot be. Perhaps I have heard wrong._' But Erik had certainly not heard wrong. Raoul and Christine had a son, Erik, and they had raised him thinking the _Phantom of the Opera _was his _uncle_.

**_Did she ever marry old whatsisface,  
_**

**_I made a point to burn all of the photographs,  
_**

**_She went away and then I took a different path,  
_**

**_I remember the face,_**

**_But I can't recall the name,  
_**

**_Now I wonder how Whatsername has been_**

Determinedly, Erik stepped into the light of the lobby where Raoul and Christine stood, conversing. _Without his mask. _"What brings you to the grand," Here he snorted. "Opera House of Paris?" Christine and Raoul gaped for a moment, and then Christine ran up and embraced the Phantom. "Oh, Phantom, I have missed you so! There is much to tell you!" Christine stepped back. "But where is your mask?" Erik smiled a bit sheepishly. "It broke."

"How did it break?"

"I tripped and fell."

Here, Raoul had to laugh. "You, the ever mysterious Phantom of the Opera, _fell_! Impossible!" Erik blushed. "You are not still hung up about that are you? Did you not receive my letter, apologizing for my actions?" Chrisitne smiled. "We did indeed. We also decided you had long been forgiven." Erik's face suddenly fell. "You cannot simply forgive me for what I have done. I have done many things that I am ashamed off, also many things I am not. I have lied, cheated, stole. I have murdered. But the worst thing I have done, I have caused you two discomfort and pain. That I should upset you two is unforgivable."

**_Remember, whatever,  
_**

**_It seems like forever ago,  
_**

**_Remember, whatever,  
_**

**_It seems like forever ago,  
_**

**_The regrets are useless,  
_**

**_In my mind,  
_**

**_She's in my head,  
_**

**_I must confess,  
_**

**_The regrets are useless,  
_**

**_In my mind,  
_**

**_She's in my head,  
_**

**_From so long ago  
_**

"Oh, Erik, we forgave you the moment you let us go without pushing Christine further down below the Opera House. Do not worry, Mon amie, you have no reason for regret. All is forgiven." Raoul said comfortingly. Christine agreed whole-heartedly. "In fact, Erik," She said, "come home with us! We have more than enough room and little Erik wants to see his uncle." Erik was floored. They wanted him around their child? A monster such as he? "How can you ask that? After all I have done to you, and you ask me to stay in your home?"

"Erik, how many times must we tell you? You. Are. **Forgiven**." Erik sighed. "Fine. I will go home with you. I hope you do not regret it. Besides," He said, brightening up, "If this young Erik is to be my namesake, I will have to teach him how to sing!" Laughing, the trio walked out of the Opera House and towards home. And when little Erik de Chagny ran his stubby child fingers down the Phantom's grotesque face and simply said, "J'taime, Uncle," Erik broke down, and he cried.

**_And in the darkest night,  
_**

_**If my memory serves me right,  
**_

_**I'll never turn back time **_

Forgetting you, but not the time

* * *

A/N: Ok, how was my first POTO phic? Hope I did a good job! Review, even if it's a flame! I love reviews! I dunno if the French is right or not, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it! Written for ImYourIdiot. 


End file.
